


Dolent

by jennamalfoy420



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Dark, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Disturbing Themes, Execution, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Good Death Eaters, Gore, Murder, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Slavery, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennamalfoy420/pseuds/jennamalfoy420
Summary: An AU where Voldemort wins, Hermione Granger gets sold to Corban Yaxley one of Lord Voldemort's elitist. Years later when The Dark Lord Assigns his death eaters to get there wives pregnant for future death eaters to come. Corban cant have kids because he is infertile and Hermione gets assigned to one of the younger death eaters Draco Malfoy. Malfoy's wife is having a hard time conceiving a child, so Lord Voldemort assigns Hermione to Malfoy."NOOO!" Ron shouted."Shut up Ron, she's dead there's nothing we can do." Hermione whispered."What happened to you, Mione. The old you would have cared." Ron said."The old me is dead, Ronald." Hermione snapped.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Original Female Character(s), Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

"NO, NO. TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Ginny screamed.

Hermione was chained up to a column next to Ginny Weasly who was watching her boyfriend get tortured by the elitist of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters in the courtyard of Hogwarts.

"Ahh, young love." Voldemort purred to his death eaters, to which they all laughed.

"Well I suppose I won't keep the girl waiting," Voldemort said.

The snake nose man in front of her took the sword of Gryffindor up to his head only to pull it down in a quick motion, he chopped off Harry's head in one quick motion.

Hermione tried closing her eyes but by the spell that Bellatrix Lestrange had casted, she could only look at the blood that was spewing from Harry's head all she could do was whimper.

"Ah ha ha Harry Potter is dead!" Lord Voldemort Exclaimed.

"LONG LIVE THE DARK LORD!" Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters Shouted.

"Thank you, my friends. But I feel as if we should celebrate, don't you think?" Voldemort questioned. to which, they all cheered.

"Yes, we will celebrate... Bring me his blood- traitor of a girlfriend." Voldemort stated

Bellatrix cackled, she skipped over to Ginny who was also chained to a different column. "Get up, Harry Potter's whore!" Bellatrix taunted.

Ginny stood up and started walking when Bellatrix began to tug on her chains, Ginny turned her head to look at the excuse of a woman who was holding her leash.

She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. "No, pretty girl. Crawl" Bellatrix purred and continued to tap Ginny on the nose with her gremlin-like finger.

Ginny hesitated but then dropped to her knees and hands and began to crawl to where The Dark Lord was seated in his throne. The Death Eaters chuckled at her movement. They shouted things such as "on your knees already!" or "don't get too comfortable down there!" disgusting pigs Hermione thought.

"Ah, my old friend Ginevra Weasley," As she got closer to him and began to stand Voldemort purred. "Don't be shy, come sit by my feet," Voldemort stated.

"No," Ginny said in a shaky voice.

"Oh... hmm that won't work." Voldemort Purred. He shot up and began to slither over to where Ginny was standing.

"How dare you say no-"

"Bella no need" Voldemort silenced Bellatrix with his hand.

Voldemort slithered over to Ginny. He brought his hand up to her cheek, he then brought it back a few inches and slapped Ginny hard. Her head whipped to the right, she brought her hand to her cheek then looked back at him. She looked him in the eye and spit at his face.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!" Bellatrix screeched

"Kill her," Voldemort demanded.

"Yes my lord," said Bellatrix. She grabbed the chains that were on her neck and wrist, yanked them down so that it would pull Ginny to the stone floor. Ginny was now on her hands and feet, Bellatrix put her boot in the middle of Ginny's shoulder blades. Bellatrix grabbed a patch of Ginny's strawberry hair, yanked her head back and Bellatrix grabbed her dagger from her thigh strap, brought it to Ginny's throat, and slit it.

"NOOO!" Ron shouted.

"Shut up Ron, she's dead there's nothing we can do," Hermione whispered.

"What happened to you, Mione. The old you would have cared." Ron said.

"The old me is dead, Ronald." Hermione snapped.

Ginny's body dropped limp and Bellatrix tossed her dead back down.

"Pitty," Bellatrix purred. "What now my Lord?" She asked.

"Bring the rest of them to The Ministry," Voldemort said and then slithered back to his throne.

"You heard him! Take them to The Ministry!" Bellatrix shouted.

____

Hermione woke up in a large dark room with more than 20 other girls; the chains on her neck were now off but the ones that bound her hands from moving more than two feet from each other were still on. She looked around the room until a short long-haired blonde girl jumped in her way.

"Hermione!" Luna squealed.

"Luna!" Hermione cried. "I tried looking for you when they took Harry, but I couldn't find you." she opened her arms as far as she could to hug Luna, then she looked down at Luna's hands. "Luna, where are your chains?" Hermione asked the blonde girl.

"Oh! They took all of ours off, but they said you were too important to the dark lord, I'm so sorry Hermione. We tried to get out but they gave us a potion that takes away our magic, there's nothing more we can do." Luna explained.

"It's okay Luna. But where are the others, wheres Ron?" Hermione asked.

Luna sighed "The Death Eaters split us up into two different groups girls and guys. Is there anything you would like to eat they gave us water and bread, I heard some of the Death Eaters talking giving us to Death Eaters, and... you were their top prize." Luna mumbled.

"Lucky me... But there's no plan Luna?" Hermione asked.

"No, some of the girls were awake when they took us here -the less important ones- is what the Death Eaters say. Were at the bottom of the Ministry, Hermione. Even if we tried we couldn't get out they would catch us, I heard some girls saying that they are taking us to an Opera House when they got back from their showers."

"An opera house? why would we need to go to an opera house." Hermione asked.

"I don't know Hermione, some of the girls are saying they will kill us all there, but I don't think that, I believe we are going to be given to sold off to The Death Eaters." Luna continued. "I'll leave you to sleep Hermione, but there's nothing more you can do for us were ill-fated."

"Don't say that Luna maybe there is something I can do to get us out."

"We have no magic, and you're in chains. Get some rest Hermione" Luna pleaded.

Luna left Hermione deep down Luna must have to know Hermione could not just go to sleep while there were girls who were doomed for. But Hermione finally managed to get a few minutes of sleep in after 30 minutes of trying, until there was a loud clicking noise the startled her out of her sleep. when she opened her eyes she saw five masked Death Eaters stalking into the room.

"Ohh look what we have here." Said the one in the middle as she stared into Hermione's eyes. He took off his mask but his face was still covered by his Death Eater robes. Seconds later he took off his hood to reveal the face of Antonin Dolohov.

"What! What is it?" Asked another Death Eater. From his voice, Hermione could tell it was Barty Crouch Jr.

"Well our precious Mudblood is finally awake from her beauty sleep." Taunted Dolohov.

"I can't wait to have that one." Exclaimed another masked Death Eater -Rabastan Lestrange-

"Yeah, we will see about that one." Said the Death Eater on the far-right whom she didn't know until he took off his mask and she realized it was Corban Yaxley. Fucking great she thought, the creep always had it out for her.

"Get up Mudblood," Said Dolohov. When she didn't he continued "Get up before I grab your pretty hair and force you up." Fumed Dolohov. Hesitantly she stood up. "Well don't just stand there Mudblood, come on. We won't bite, well not yet anyway." he grinned

When she got two feet from him he stepped closer and brought his hand to her face to brush her wild curls behind her ear, then brought his lips to her ear and said "That little cunt of yours is going to be mine." She tried to step away only for him to yank her arm. "Tsk tsk, you need to shower pretty girl." He mocked.

"God Dolohov quit flirting with the Mudblood." That voice! She knew that voice! She thought about who it could be before he took off his mask only to reveal the face of Theodore Nott.

"Oh shut up Nott, you're just mad you know The Dark Lord will give her to me" Teased Dolohov

"Oh Yes! How in Merlin's name did you know I would be jealous of you having a Mudblood for a slave." Theodore exclaimed.

Dolohov sneered at Theodore as he walked Hermione out of the large room. Dolohov and Hermione walked in front of the others as they followed them to the bathroom. When they got there Dolohov handed her off to Theodore and with a grunt, Theodore took her into the bathrooms.

"Don't fuck her too hard Nott!" Exclaimed Yaxley

"Fucking Pigs" Whispered Theodore under his breath, not meaning for her to hear him.

He took her to the very last stall on the right side, he opened the shower curtain and motioned for her to go inside when she did he left and went to a large grey metal cabinet and picked up a white towel with a bar of bar soap and two very small bottles of shampoo and conditioner, He took two long strides and he was back at Hermione's stall, her still watching him. He gave her an odd look and handed her the toilet trees and said "Hopefully that shampoo will wash all that hair of yours, Granger" Then he smiled at her and shut the curtain.

When she was done showering she poked her head out of the shower curtain "Should I change back into my old clothes?" She asked.

"Oh right!" Theodore said as he scrambled back to the large metal cabinet again. Once he was there Theodore began rummaging through it. "What size do you think you are, Granger," He asked.

"Erm extra- small, I would think." She said.

"Ah-ha! Here they are!" Theodore exclaimed. He stalked over to her again and handed her what looked to be a white, thin dress.

"Erm, thanks." She said.

"Anytime, Granger." He said as he turned around and went back to the bench he was sitting on before.

As she came out of the shower stall, he hopped up. She walked over to him and stared at him until he spoke "ya look, great love." She gave him the oddest of looks until he said "I'm only joking, love."

"Erm, what should I do with my clothes." She asked.

"Oh, yes! I'll take those" He said as he reached for them and grabbed them. "Ya ready, Granger?" He asked, to which she nodded. He stuck his arm out and grabbed her upper arm.

As they walked out the others were standing by the door. "Merlin, Nott. How many times did you fuck her, ya took about 20 minutes." Nagged Yaxley

"Too high for you to count, Yax" Laughed Theodore.

"Come on, fuck tards we don't have forever" Grunted Lestrange.

As she and Theodore walked back to the big black room she could hear snickers coming from the other Death Eaters behind them.

"Nott, did she wash that pretty cunt of hers good for me?" Asked Yaxley

"It's better than that old hag you call what is it... oh yes! your wife." Stated Theodore

"You fucking bastard!" Yelled Yaxley. Just then they turned the corner and were at the black room. Dolohov stepped in front of her and Theodore to unlock the door.

"Nott, bring her to her bed and give her another potion we will be out here, try not to fuck her again." Taunted Dolohov.

Theodore grunted as he brought Hermione to her bed. As she sat down he conjured the potion "Open up, Granger" He said, to which she obeyed. Theodore poured the potion down her thought as he did she could feel her magic slipping away. "Don't worry, it only goes away for a day." He said, he then kneeled and put his lips as close to her ear as he could without touching them as he continued "But if you master happens to forget on day poof you'll be free, I suppose" Then he grinned and turned around to walk back to the door.

____

One Day Later

The loud click woke her again.

"Put their chains on again." Said masked Death Eater. "Nott, you grab Potter's Mudblood"

Theodore stalked over to her and grabbed her arm from where she was sitting. "Did you miss me, Love?" He asked to which she ignored.

He began to walk and she quickly followed as he dragged her to the five other Death Eaters.

They all looked at her and Dolohov said to her. "Who's gonna buy you, pretty girl," He brought his hand up to her face and twirled one of her curls. "It's shopping day, pretty girl"

Thank you for reading! you can find me on wattpad and tiktok as jennamalfoy420


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain acts of rape and mentions of rape this is the only trigger warning for this chapter there will be trigger warnings on each chapter that contains anything unsettling.

Hermione sat chained to a chair in a line next to what looked like twenty girls on her right and twenty boys on her left, all chained to their chairs. She was behind a curtain and Hermione could see Voldemort through the translucent red curtains.

"My loyal followers, last week we won,'' Cheers were spread out throughout the Opera House. "I killed Harry Potter and his whore. But today I am here to reward you for your actions." He turned around so that he was facing the curtain, he flicked his wand and the curtain drew open to reveal her and the rest of the people in chains.

Cheers were let out again after revealing their faces.

"My present for you, my loyal Death Eaters is these Mudbloods and blood-traitors. Kill them, torture them, make them work, use them, I do not care about the well-being of filthy blood-traitors and Mudbloods. Step forward, my friends. The follower of mine with the most power will get the first choice." He paused to turn back around to the curtain, he looked from right to left at the prisoners till his eyes landed in the middle of the group, he smiled wickedly. "Macnair, grab Potters Mudblood and bring her in front of my followers." Screams and cheers were let out as Macnair went over to Hermione, grabbed her chains, and began to drag her next to Voldemort.

"Potters Mudblood, what is your name again." Voldemort taunted.

She continued to stare at the floor and did not answer him.

"He asked you a question, filthy Mudblood." Sneered Macnair.

"Hermione Granger." She murmured.

"Ahh, Hermione Granger." Voldemort purred as he turned back to look at his followers. "Who would like Potters Mudblood, Hermione Granger." Dozens of hands shot up in the air along with shouts of "Me my Lord!" Pathetic Hermione thought.

Voldemort was shocked at the amounts of cheers that were going around the Opera House. "I am surprised at how many people would want this Mudblood... hmm." He looked around at the people in the crowd. "Yaxley and Dolohov come forth." They shot up from their seats and walked down the aisle, stepping on the stage. "You both have been very loyal to me but I am afraid one of you has been much more loyal than the other." Dolohov and Yaxley stared at each other for a moment before looking back at Voldemort. "Yaxley you may have Potters Mudblood, Dolohov you mustn't be unsettled, I am sure for what Corban has planned for the Mudblood he would be more than pleased to share." Voldemort purred.

"Yes of course My Lord," Yaxley said as he took her chains from Macnair and took what looked like a silver thin choker from Macnair's hand, Yaxley continued to drag her to the end of the stage and down the stairs back to his chair.

Hours went by as Hermione watched her friends get sold to the worst Death Eaters there are, Merlin only knew what they would do to them.

As soon as the tradings were done Yaxley stood up with his wife on the other side of him, as he continued to pull on her chains bounding her wrist, she glared up at him from her seat.

"Get up, Mudblood." He sneered down at her. She started to get up when he yanked the chains that wrenched her up, Yaxley towed her down the aisle leading to the exit of the Opera House. As Hermione walked down the street leading to the apparition point, she could see how much the world around had already changed in the week that they had lost the war. The world surrounding her felt freezing and it was no longer a shade of beauteous green or had any flowers, no this world may never have flowers again the earth she was walking on might always be ill-fated.

____

Hermione arrived at Yaxley's eerie mansion, it was quite big and very dark, so dark it looked like it was a picture taken in black and white. Yaxley continued to tow her down his very long driveway. Once they got inside Hermione took her first look at his wife, she looked terribly ill almost as if she didn't get a healer soon Hermione would be burying her in the backyard within the next year. Soon she caught Hermione staring at her and quickly turned down the corridor.

Yaxley unlocked her chains with a key and threw them in her arms, he brought his hand up to her hair in a quick motion and yanked her hair so she was cocking her head, she dropped the chains to hold onto his wrist till he screamed at her, "How dare you touch me!" she dropped her hands and continued to whimper as his grip on her head got stronger. "Turn around." He said with a sneer. She obeyed, as Hermione turned around he brought his hands to his pocket. She glued her eyes shut preparing for what was going to happen until his hands came up to her throat and he clipped the small choker on her neck.

He stepped forward and said, "Come." She didn't have time to even think about it, but her feet just led her to where he was standing. Yaxley began to move down a corridor and so did Hermione until he came to a halt. Yaxley opened a door to what looked to be a large broom cupboard. "You will stay here until you are needed, you should not need anything there is a cot and if you need food snap your fingers twice and a house-elf should appear. Don't speak unless spoken to and most importantly don't you dare try to harm yourself, not that I would care what you do to yourself but I have many plans for you my Mudblood." And with that, he pushed her in the cupboard and shut the door.

She looked around the cupboard there was not one thing she could do to entertain herself, so she walked over to the cot that had one lumpy pillow and a wool dark green blanket. Hermione laid down onto the cot and draped the blanket over her body, the broom closet was as cold as ice. As she tried to fall asleep she found herself sobbing, what would he do to her and what was he talking about by sharing. All Hermione could do was think and think about her and about what might be happening to her friends. She thought so much that all it did was bring more tears. Slowly she slipped into a long-awaited sleep.

____

Hermione was woken up by a light tap. Hermione was modified when she saw the face of a small house elf and remembered her fate, it's just a dream it's just a dream-

"Master is waiting for you. Tilly is to bring Mudblood to shower so Mudblood is ready for Master."

"Erm. Okay." Hermione stammered as she sat up.

The elf put out her hand for Hermione to hold, the elf snapped her fingers and apparated them to a bathroom with only a bath sink and toilet in it.

"Master says Mudblood cant have a shower because Mudblood might hurt herself. So Tilly brought Mudblood to the only bathroom with no shower. "

"Oh, thank you." Said Hermione.

"Master says Mudblood has 30 minutes to clean herself, Master wants to see Mudblood at 6:30 sharp."

"Tilly, is it six in the morning?" Asked Hermione.

"No, Mudblood. Mudblood slept for two days. Master told Tilly Mudblood needs to wake up because Master has plans for him and Mudblood. Mudblood must get ready now or Master will be mad. Tilly will be back when it is 6:25 to bring Mudblood to Master." The elf said before snapping her fingers and Apparating away.

She went over to the clawfoot tub and turned the hot water on. Merlin, she could not wait to have a hot bath. It had been almost three days since she had washed herself.

Hermione undid her buttons to her white dress, as it fell to the ground she stepped out of it. Theodore had only given her knickers so she had no bra on, she slipped off the knickers and hopped into the tub. Thankfully there had been soap and hair wash. Hermione quickly washed her hair and body. Just as she was draining the tub there had been a pop, she looked around frantically looking for the house-elf until she noticed atop of the toilet there was a black negligee with black knickers. She bit back a sob but ended up letting out a small whimper as she looked away.

It took Hermione five minutes to bring herself to put on the negligee, as she slipped it on she couldn't find the courage to look at herself in the mirror. Hermione sat on the toilet looking at the floor until she heard a pop.

"It is time for Mudblood to head to Master Corban," Tilly said.

Hermione stood up and when over to the elf who was waiting for her with her hand out. Tilly apparated them away with the snap of her fingers. Tilly brought her to what she would think were Yaxleys chambers.

"When the Grandfather Clock chimes 6:30, Mudblood must knock then open Master Corban's door," Tilly said before snapping her fingers and apparating away with a pop.

Two minutes passed before the clock chimed. Hermione let out a sigh before going to Yaxleys door and knocking, after a second she twisted the doorknob and walked through the door.

"Well well well, would you look who it is, My friends this is my new toy, Mudblood Granger," Yaxley said as she held onto the doorknob for dear life. She stood there as she looked around seeing Yaxley, Dolohov, both of the Lestrange brothers, and Nott Sr. "Come on Mudblood don't be shy, we don't bite," He paused. "Well not yet anyway." He teased to which all of the other Death Eaters in the room chuckled. He stalked towards her not liking how Hermione wasn't moving. He brought his hand up towards her hair and yanked it back against the door making her hit her head and let out a whimper. "You will obey me. Do I make myself clear, Mudblood?" He asked.

When she did not answer him Dolohov went next to him and said. "Mudblood, it's in your best interest to answer before we all take you at once."

"Y-yes you have made yourself clear," Hermione said as he let go of her hair.

"Perfect," Yaxley said as he turned on his heels and went back to the table by his bed to pour himself another drink.

Dolohov came behind her and pressed his hand to her back as he did this she jumped only for him to laugh. He pushed her forward and brought her towards a chaise where all the other Death Eaters were sitting. "Sit, beautiful." He said in her ear. Cautiously she followed his orders and she sat at the very end of the chaise hoping he would sit on the opposite end, He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Not there, beautiful." He said as he sat down and patted the spot next to him. When she didn’t move he grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the spot right by him, she let out a whimper at the pressure in the hold he had on her arm.

“Y-your grip is hurting me.” She said in a whisper hoping he would hear.

“Ahh! She can speak!” He exclaimed as he let go of her arm.

“So how has your Master been treating you, love?” Asked Nott Sr.

“The stupid bitch has been sleeping for two fucking days!” Shouted Yaxley.

“Oh? So you haven't been able to have any fun with her Corban?” Asked Nott Sr.

“Nope,” Yaxley said.

“Well, we shouldn't keep you waiting, Corban.” Said, Dolohov. “Beautiful, you aren't a virgin are you?” He asked, Hermione, kept looking at the floor until Dolohov’s hand went up to her face and tucked a curl behind her ear. “hmm?”

“I am,” Hermione said.

“Oh! We are going to have so much fun with her Corban you got lucky.” Exclaimed Rabastan Lestrange.

“Yes we certainly will but this is Corban's toy so let's give him a go at it first.” Said Nott Sr.

“A virgin! I had no idea, love.” Said Yaxley. “Well don't just sit there come over and lay on the bed.” He insisted as he motioned towards the bed.

“Go on, beautiful.” Teased Dolohov.

Hermione shook her head repeatedly.

“Oh, would you look at that? She's nervous.” Said, Dolohov.

“Mmm. That won't work now will it.” Said Yaxley. He stalked towards Hermione and grabbed her arm to pull her up. “WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT OBEYING ME!” Yaxley screamed at her.

“Please no. No! No! NO!” Hermione shrieked as he dragged her to the bed she was thrashing around in his arms as he threw her on the bed. She backed up to the headboard.

“Antonin come hold her down,” Yaxley said and Dolohov shut up and walked over to the bed, as he got then he crawled up on the bed and went to where Hermione was. He Maneuvered his way behind Hermione to where he had her arms in his and she was thrashing in his lap.

“PLEASE NO NOT ME NOT ME!” Hermione shouted.

Yaxley was unzipping his pants when she began sobbing. She glued her eyes shut and turned her head so that she was facing her head towards the headboard. Yaxley muttered something under his breath; she tried not to think about it but she could feel something inside of her. A lubrication charm. She whimpered at the thought that this was real and that it was happening to her. Her eyes still clutched shut, she counted back from one hundred.

one hundred.

ninety-nine.

ninety-eight.

ninety-seven.

He pushed in. She choked on a sob.

ninety-six.

ninety-five.

ninety-four.

ninety-three.

Hermione got to fourteen when he finally stopped. Too afraid to look she kept her eyes shut till Dolohov shook her arms.

"Up, Mudblood." He said in her ear.

She opened her eyes barely being able to see from all the tears in her eyes she could make out the outline of a tall blonde man -Yaxley- standing in front of her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up so she was standing two inches from his face. He pulled her slip up that he had bulled up around her hips only minutes ago.

"Get. Out." He said in her ear.

With blood dripping down from her legs she ran out of Yaxleys chambers.

"Tilly! Tilly!" She sobbed.

With a pop, the elf appeared.

"Would the Mudblood like a bath or to go back to her bed?" Tilly asked her.

"A-a bath." She stammered.

Tilly reached her hand out and Hermione took it and then disapparated to the bathroom.

"Tilly cleaned Mudbloods clothes."

"Thank you," Hermione said under her breath.

And with a pop Tilly disapparated.

Hermione turned on the faucet to the tub, she ripped off the slip she had been wearing and threw it across the room. She stepped in the tub and sank down so that she was huddled in a ball with her head on her knees. Hermione sat there for an hour sobbing into her knees until the water got cold and she decided it would be time to wash her body and hair. She scrubbed her skin so hard it was raw. She was so exhausted she couldn't bring herself to wash her hair.

She got up from the bathtub and searched around for a towel till she found one in the linen closet. Hermione snapped her fingers twice for Tilly. She arrived with a pop.

"Does Mudblood need anything?" Tilly asked.

"Erm yes I-I Need my clothes," Hermione said.

"Oh, yes! Tilly will get them for Mudblood, Tilly forgot about Mudbloods clothes." Tilly disapparated and a few moments later Tilly reappeared again with Hermione's white dress and knickers.

Hermione got dressed while Tilly waited outside of the bathroom for her to walk back to her bed.

She walked out of the bathroom and tilly was standing there twirling her ear.

"Is Mudblood reading?" Tilly asked.

She nodded. Tilly reached out her hand for Hermiones and she took it. Tilly apparated them back to the broom cupboard.

"Master says Tilly is to get a spare room ready for Mudblood. Tilly and Bib are getting the room ready for Mudblood."

"Thank you." Said Hermione as she went to crawl back onto the cot and curled into a ball as she huddled with herself.

____

For two years Hermione did the same thing every day; wake up, eat, shower, have Yaxley rape her, then shower again. Until one day Lord Voldemort gave Yaxley a task to conceive one child for his future heir and his task could not happen because of one his old hag of a wife had died not even three months after Hermione had arrived at the manor -just like Hermione had imagined Yaxley had made Hermione bury her in his backyard- After Yaxleys wife had died Hermione thought Yaxley would have stopped raping her but that was the complete opposite. No Yaxley had not stopped raping her in the slightest, in fact, the day of his wife's death it had only gotten worse. Sometimes he would take her two or three times in one day, Or one hour. And the last reason was that Yaxley was infertile for Hermione it was good and bad the good part is Hermione would not have to bear that man's child, and the bad that is Hermione was being traded to one of the other Death Eaters whose wife was having trouble conceiving. In fact, today was the day Hermione was being traded, all Yaxley would tell her was that she would be taken very good care of and that the Death Eater was young and way worse than him.

Hermione was getting her bag ready for transport. The only things Yaxley had ever given her were seven dresses one for each day of the week. fourteen pairs of knickers, one cloak, and two pairs of shoes. She packed them all into the small bag. She heard a small pop and spun around.

"Tilly! I wasn't sure if you were going to show. I'll miss you so much." Hermione said as tears started filling her eyes.

"Miss Hermione, Tilly will miss you too! But no crying in front of Tilly, remember." Tilly said.

"I know but I am just sad I will have to say goodbye to you," Hermione said as she whipped tears from her eyes. Tilly ran up to her and hugged her as Hermione crouched down to hug her back.

"Tilly must be going or Master will be mad to see Tilly with Miss Hermione," Tilly said.

"I understand don't worry, but I'll miss you," Hermione said.

"Tilly will miss Hermione too, goodbye Miss," Tilly said before leaving with a pop.

Hermione wiped her eyes, grabbed her bag from her bed, and went to open the door to her bedroom when she saw Yaxley standing there she jumped.

"Are you ready yet, or would you like to have another goodbye hug with my house-elf?" Asked Yaxley.

"I'm ready." She said.

He took her upper arm and led her down the corridor to the stairs as they walked down she could not help but wonder who could be worse than Yaxley. He led her out of the house and took her down his long driveway, he towed her to the apparition point outside of his gates. And apparated her.

She arrived at a Massive manor. She looked around the landscape then back to the house.

No.

Malfoy Manor.

She looked back at Yaxley who was grinning at her. He brought his face to her ear and said "Have fun, love." And disapparated.

Fucking bastard.

She looked back to the house and saw a small girl with long brown hair standing next to a tall blonde. The gates in front of her opened and she hesitantly walked through. As she walked through she could almost make out the face of the woman who was standing by Malfoy. As she got closer she could now see.

No. No. No.

Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy could now see that Hermione knew who she was because Pansy had a smug grin on her face as she took Draco's arm. Hermione continued to walk forward until she got to the steps of the manor.

"Well if it isn't Mudblood Granger." Said Pansy.

Hermione casted her eyes down to the gravel. Pansy took out her wand and put it under Hermione's chin and lifted her chin, Hermione had glassy eyes as she looked up at pansy.

"Awe she's crying, Draco would you look at that. She must be scared. Did Corban tell you about the program, Mudblood?" Pansy asked. Hermione did not answer.

"I believe my wife has asked you a question, Mudblood," Draco said. Hermione took her first look at him since she got there. He looked taller and paler than when she had seen him last.

"Y-yes he did," Hermione said in almost a whisper.

"Ahh, so she can speak," Pansy paused. "Well she can't get pregnant out there, so come on Granger get inside." At the same time, they both turned on their heels and stalked towards the door. Draco held the door open for Pansy as she walked in. Hermione walked after them and went to grab the door from Draco but he motioned for her to go ahead. She walked into the foyer as Draco shut the door.

"Well we can take you on a tour of the manor or we can take you to your room. Which one would you like?" Asked Pansy.

"Am I allowed to roam or am I to only stay in my room?" Hermione Questioned.

"You can roam, but no going into private chambers and or studies," Draco said.

"I would like a tour then, please," Hermione said.

"All right." They said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! you can find me on wattpad and tiktok as jennamalfoy420


End file.
